Of Music and Magic
by Erika Daae
Summary: Phantom of the OperaxHarry Potter crossover What chaos will occur when a lovesick Phantom and a trio of wizards cross paths? I suck at summaries. Please R and R.
1. A Trip?

I'm sorry I really haven't updated most of my other stories in awhile…so many things to do and so little time! I promise I'll work on them the first chance I get.

One of my friends has asked me to come up with a new story, so here it is. This is a Phantom of the OperaxHarry Potter Crossover and some of the characters might be a little OOC, so please correct me.

Enjoy the Story and please Read and Review!

_Of Music and Magic-chapter one_

Erik stared at the wax mannequin in the wedding dress. Its beautiful brown eyes glanced back with a dull shine caused by the many candles spread throughout the room, the wig of chocolate curls perfectly framing the carved porcelain face. He exhaled a sigh and placed a leather-clad glove on the white mask that covered the right side of his face, his green eyes specked with gold gazing lovingly upon the replica.

"Oh, my lovely Christine…how could you ever love a monster such as me?" He ran his hand down the doll's angelic face, stopping to trace her rosy lips. He chuckled softly as he turned to exit his lair, which laid five cellars down beneath the Opera Populaire. He sighed again as he glanced back at his perfectly carved replica of his young prodigy.

"I can only hope that my music will win your love, mon ange….or maybe it would take magic…", and with that, he climbed into his gondola and began rowing away from the shore of his home on the underground lake.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Ron was currently devouring strips of bacon and scrambled eggs while Hermione sat reading from her newest book, _Animagi-What They Are and How To Become One. _The usual flocks of owls rushed in, delivering their appointed burdens in front of the waiting students.

Harry immediately unrolled the newspaper that had fallen into Ron's eggs and began searching the front page.

"Ou find anytin ye' 'Arry?" Ron managed through a mouthful of his breakfast. Hermione glared at Ron in disgust, then returned to her book.

The boy with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead shook his head, disappointed at the lack of news concerning Voldemort. A small article caught his eye. There was a picture of a magnificent building, the inside of which appeared to have several chandeliers shining through the windows.

The picture was headlined 'Ministry Sponsored Trip Offered To Hogwarts Students'. Apparently the trip was to visit and explore the Parisian Opera Populaire, the building famous for being the setting for the mysterious affair of the Phantom of the Opera.

"This seems interesting." Harry stated as he showed the article to his friends.

"The Phantom of the Opera? Oh, I've heard of that." Hermione exclaimed, ignoring Ron's eye roll.

"Apparently there was a maniac living under the opera house and he fell in love with a young soprano. He kidnapped her, but for some reason let her go.

"Afterwards, the soprano fell in love with her childhood friend, a Vicomte, and the opera's patron. The Phantom became so envious of the Vicomte that he kidnapped the soprano during his own opera and, of course, the patron followed.

"No one really knows what happen after that. But the Phantom wasn't there when the mob barged into his lair. The Vicomte and soprano are said to have married soon after." she concluded.

"So…I's a 'ove iangle?" Ron muttered through a mouthful of bacon. "Basically, yes." "Should we ask Dumbledore if we can go?" Harry grinned at the thought of getting to explore the vast underground caverns of the infamous opera house and Ron, Hermione and him all made their decision.

So right after they finished their meal, they headed to sign up for the once in a lifetime trip to the Opera Populaire.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well? I know the first chapter's short…but it's just to get the story going. I'll update soon, but reviews always help me to type faster. _Hint, hint!_

_Erika Daae_


	2. Transported?

Okay, so after such a long absence, I'm working my ass off to update all of my stories and to keep them coming. Now, with summer here and a new computer, I'll actually be able to update! Yay! so, without further ranting...I bring you, Of Music and Magic, chapter 2...

CHAPTER TWO: TRANSPORTED?

"Begin the scale again." Erik sighed as he used his ventriloquism to throw his voice to all the corners of the room from behind his two way mirror.

Christine Daae, his prodigy and love, was becoming a serious headache. Not only couldn't she get the musical scale right, she kept daydreaming! Speaking of which...

"Christine!" her head snapped up at the commanding voice of her teacher, the "Angel of Music". "Yes, Angel?" "You were daydreaming again..."

She mumbled a quick apology, staring at her ballet-slipper clad feet.

Erik sighed from behind the mirror. "That's enough for today Mon Ange. Go to practice, then get some sleep...and try not to drift off as much tomorrow..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had packed their bags and, much to their displeasure, had learned that Draco Malfoy was going as well, though without his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. They had also learned that they were going to take a portkey to get to the Opera.

So, as they latched onto each other and their things (Harry and Draco trying to tear each others arms off), they grabbed the portkey, a rusty old pot, and began to spin...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik sighed as his gondola quietly skimmed the surface of the clear water of his underground land of music. The beautiful life-sized doll of Christine stood in a small space set aside for just the purpose, next to his sketches, paintings, and compositions tacked to special boards on the surface of the rocks. Millions of candles lit themselves upon his approach, and he smiled slightly at his ingenious invention as he watched some of the candles that had previously been submerged rise out of the water on their stands and light without problem.

He pulled the small boat onto the sandy shore, making sure it was tightly secured before moving off to check on his Siamese cat, Ayesha.

Just as he was placing some fish into a small dish for the pampered cat, he heard a loud splashing coming from the front of his "home".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They fell into some sort of cold lake. Sputtering as they coughed up water, they looked to see where they had landed. Heaven? Or...a candle store?

Millions upon millions of candles, all lit, some even floating on the surface of the lake or rising from it. A small bushel of roses lay on a table, littered with what appeared to be drawings and music. A small boat was tied to a large rock nearby and a cape was hanging over the side of one of the many rocks in the cavern.

"Oh no! We're...?!"

"Who are you, children?!" a rather tall, lithe man in a black suit called out angrily, his voice resounding off of the rocky walls. His gelled back black hair brought attention to his beautiful gold eyes, but what really caught their attention...was a white porclein mask, covering half of his face.

"The Phantom of the Opera..." Hermione whispered in awe.

_"The Phantom..."_


End file.
